Lovers Tiff
by TheSlayerInTheTardis
Summary: Wesley and the fang gang overhear something they shouldn't. My little ficlet rated T to be safe. Please R&R.


**Lovers Tiff**

**An Angel Fanfiction **Wesley and the fang gang overhear something they shouldn't. My little ficlet rated T to be safe. Please R&R.

* * *

"I'm not doing that, Spike! No way! Never again!" Angel snapped, shoving the shorter vampire almost halfway across the room. Wesley held in his breath tightly as he tried not to laugh. It was weird, though; how engrossed he was in this. It was awful yet he couldn't look away. He grabbed Harmony's hand tightly. She glared at him with wide eyes.

"Come on Angel! You promised!" Spike begged. Wesley cringed and clung tighter to Harmony.

"That was over a hundred years ago!" Spike's body drew closer to Angel. The room was het with the tension they radiated; their noses were now almost touching. Chills rushed along Wesley's spine – he was terrified.

"A promise is a promise Angel!" He glowered.

_"Er... Wesley?" _Lorne whispered, tearing Wesley from the dialogue. Even the soft voice of the Demon was enough to cause his hear to skip a beat. "_Harm?_"

_"Oh god!" _He gasped; amazed he'd still remained unnoticed. _"Lorne, you scared us!"_

_"You!" _Harmony corrected with a pout.

_"Quick,"_ Wesley continued, his tone remaining hushed. _"Get down or they'll drag you in there!"_

_"Alright..." _He said, awkwardly crouching, trying his best not to crease his suit. _"Wesley, why are we hiding behind a filing cabinet?" _

_"Just watch. Listen." _He snapped, nodding back towards the glass at the bickering vampires.

_"Alright but I -" _Angel cut him off.

"I didn't have a soul back then!"

"Neither did I! Just once! Ple-e-ease! Please Angel! I need this!" The word sounded harsh and forced coming from Spike's cockney tongue. He seemed so anxious… So needy.

"Spike, you're just going to have to find someone else! I'm not that kind of vampire!" Angel stepped back from him hastily. "Any more..." He added. Lorne and Wesley looked at each other. They exchanged a worried glance. Wesley felt sick; his stomach was practically churning and somehow he couldn't look away. Harmony's nails gug into his skin in anticipation. They were all very aware anything could happen.

"It's not like you've never done it before; we've never done it before!" Spike reasoned. "Come on!" He placed his hand on Angels shoulder. Angel pulled back. "You're the only one who's not going to bugger it up! It's not like you don't do it to yourself!"

"Not in that way!" Wesley's mouth dropped open in shock as Angel ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I said no! The vampire roared and pointed to the door, almost catching Wesley, Harmony and Lorne peeking through the glass. "Get out!" He boomed as they ducked.

"You're my sire man!"

"I don't care!"

"After everything we've been through, and you just say 'No'! Just like that?"

_"What are they arguing about this time?" _Gun laughed. Lorne and Wesley jumped in shock; Harmony sniggered for a second before turning her attention back to the other vampires. Wesley briefly wished people would stop jumping up on him like that but his thought was quickly forgotten as the row continued.

_"Lover's tiff?" _Gun mocked until he saw the worried exchanged of Wesley and Lorne. Lorne grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to the ground. A look of terror crossed Gun's face as he stared through the window like the rest.

_"We don't know."_ Wesley answered for the both of them. Lorne looked on, perplexed.

"Angel come on! I need you!" The group couldn't believe Spike was begging like this! They'd never seen him so frantic, or so obsessive. If they hadn't been so scared of the news that was to come, they would have been in hysterics.

_"What?"_ Gun mouthed. Wesley shook his head; shaken to the core.

"Spike, there's no way I'm touching it! It's disgusting!" Everyone flinched, startled.

"Angelus!" Spike sigh ended in a small laugh. "It's fine! Look, you can wear my gloves. You won't even have to _actually _touch it; not really!" Spike looked to the ground. "You know that vampire broke my wrist! I can't do it myself." He waved his limp and swollen hand in the air.

Wesley drew a fist to his mouth. If only his stare hadn't been so intense, maybe he would have noticed the chirpy brunette a few feet away stood in the doorway sooner.

"Fred!" Wesley hissed as she finally caught his attention. "Fred!" He called again as she swung open the door. "Get out of there!" But it was too late, she'd already entered the office. She was trapped. There was no escape from whatever hell awaited her.

"Fred," Spike started and the four of them winced. They were certain they knew what was to come. "Tell Angel he has to help my bleach my hair!"


End file.
